


Jazz's Battle

by ChrysCare



Series: The Battle That No One Won [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz gets his turn with Earth's creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz's Battle

The black and silver solstice sits out in the parking lot sunbathing under the sun. His comm. burst with static, Optimus Prime calls all Autobots to a power plant. Jazz sighs and starts heading to the coordinates. He feels something crawling under his hood and slows for a bit. Nothing. Jazz continues and transforms as the Decepticons start fighting. Jazz feels something scratching and clawing under his plating as a Decepticon comes up to him to fight. 

“Hold on a sec, mech,” Jazz says and starts jumping in place. He starts dancing to get whatever is in him out. “Ah got somethin’ in mah platin’.”

“Bomb!” the Decepticon yells immediately running away from the saboteur. The nearby Cybertronians head for cover, Jazz stands there looking confused. A soft thud catches his attention and he watches a chipmunk scurry away from him.


End file.
